Tree Hill is our Home
by limexpopsicle
Summary: what if Lucas, Peyton and Sawyer stayed in tree hill?
1. Chapter 1

This story is about what i think would happen if Lucas, Peyton and Sawyer stayed in tree hill. It also takes place one year after Sawyers birth, got it?. Good. Enjoy! :)

"Peyton im home!" i said walking in and could hear music playing from our room

"Hey babe" Peyton said, sticking her head out our door before going back in

"Why is there music playing?" i asked confused walking to our room and leaned on the door frame

"It helps her sleep for some reason" she said and i looked over and saw Sawyer sleeping and laughed

"Just like her mom, into music already and she cant even form full sentences" i said

"Haha yup, well im off " she said getting off the bed

"Where to?" i asked

"Work, i have some more demos to listen to" she said

"Alright have fun" i said

"I will, love you" she said before she left

I sat down at my computer and started thinking about ideas for my next book, but it was easier said then done. I had major writers block. After twenty minutes of sitting there thinking i gave up and closed the computer. Then i heard Sawyer crying, i got up and picked her up off the bed.

"Hey baby, whats wrong?" i said rocking her

She wouldnt stop crying so i tryed to figure out what was wrong. She wasnt hungry, she wasnt wet so she was fussy for no reason. I walked over to the couch and set her down in her swing and gave her a toy and she stopped crying. I sat down and turned the tv on and not long after i fell asleep. I woke up to the sound of someone walking in, i looked at the door and saw Peyton and Brooke walking in and Sawyer crying.

"Hey babe" Peyton said

"Hey, whys Brooke here?" i asked

"Nice to see you to. She picked me up because i was lonely" Brooke said picking up Sawyer

"Babe did you fall asleep with Sawyer in her swing!" Peyton said shocked

"Uhmm, i guess" i said

"Smoothe" Brooke said

"I didnt mean to fall asleep!" i said

"Okay fine i believe you, but try not to fall asleep while watching her next time" Peyton said

"I wont" i said

"Okay, good" she said

-the next morning-

I woke up to the sound of a baby giggling, i opened my eyes and saw Sawyer. I laughed and then felt somone get on the bed and lay down, it was Haley.

"Hey Hales" i said

"Hey buddy" she said

"What time is it?" i asked

"9, Peyton just left" she said

"Oh, so why are you here dont you have some motherly dutties to do" i said

"Haha very funny, nope im Jamie free Nathan has him today" she said

"Good that means auntie Haley and daddy can spend time with Sawyer" i said getting up and picked up Sawyer

"Yeah" Haley said

"Great!" i said

I made breakfast for me and let Haley feed Sawyer. After breakfast i took a shower and got dressed. After i was dressed we decided to bring Sawyer for a walk, i put her in the stroller and we left the house and started walking down the street.

"So, tonight i was thinking of having a dinner party" Haley said

"Whats the occasion?" i asked

"Theres no occasion i just thought it'd be fun" she said

"Alright cool" i said

"Yeah so 7?" she asked

"We'll be there" i said

**end!, sorry if it kinda sucks. The next part will be in Peytons POV im gonna go back and forth between her and Lucas so one chapter it'll be Peyton and one chapter it'll be Lucas and then Peyton then Lucas. You get the point :) **


	2. Chapter 2

"B. Daivis" i said walking into clothes over bros

"Hey Peyton" Brooke said looking up from the desk

"So whats going on?" i asked walking over and leaning against the counter

"Nothing just working on designs" she said

"Nice" i said

"What about you, hows your work?. Have you found any bands?" she asked

"Ive heard some good ones but i havnt decided who i'd like to sign" i said

"Oh" she said

Just then my cell phone rang, i pulled it out of my front pocket and looked at the ID and it said: Luke. I smiled and flipped it open.

"Hey babe" i said answering the phone

"Hey, whats going on?" he asked

"Nothing just hanging out with Brooke" i said

"Nice, so Haley wants to have a dinner party tonight. You in?" he asked

"Yeah totally, can Brooke come?" i said

"Uhmm...yeah she can" he said pausing to ask Haley

"Okay cool, what time?" i asked

"7" he said

"Okay" i said

"Yeah and bring a bathing suit, its 90 degrees out" he said

"Okay we'll be there" i said and hung up

"So what'd Luke want?" Brooke asked

"Haleys having a dinner party tonight, wanna come?" i asked

"I'd love to" she said

"Cool, bring a bathing suit" i said and she nodded

Later that night me and Brooke left to go to Haleys, i didnt have a bathing suit with me so i borrowed one of Brookes. We got there and just walked inside instead of knocking, we walked into the kitchen and saw Luke talking with Nate. I walked over and put my arms around his waist.

"Hey babe" he said putting his arms around me and kissed me

"Hey, weres Sawyer?" i asked

"Mouth and Milli are playing with her" he said pointing to the other side of the room where Mouth was tickling Sawyer

"Good" i said

"Aunt Peyton, wanna play rock band?" Jamie asked

"Totally!, lets go" i said and we went to the livingroom to play

I played with him as a band. Our band had me, Jamie, Haley and Skills. I played drumed, Haley was our singer and Jamie and Skills played guitar. After playing for a little while we decided to quit. I got off my drum set and walked over to Luke.

"Did you have fun?" he asked

"Yeah" i said

"Good. You know you looked cute playing those drums, maybe we need to consider getting the game for us" he said

"That would be fun" i said

"Luke wanna go for a swim its really hot" Nathan asked walking over to us

"Yeah sure, wheres Mouth he has Sawyer and i wanna bring her in with me" he said

"Hes over there i'll go grab her" Nathan said and walked away

"Babe are you sure this is a good idea?" i asked nervous

"It'll be fine i wont let go of her for a second, besides shes been fussy because of the heat so i think it'll be good for her" Luke said

"Fine" i said

Nathan handed Sawyer over to Luke and he changed her and then the three of them went out to the pool. I went out and sat on the edge and dipped my feet in. I watched as Luke played around with Sawyer, hes such a good dad. After being in the pool for fifteen minutes Luke came over with Sawyer.

"I think shes done" Luke said holding a crying Sawyer

"Okay hold on" i said and went to grab a towel and then went back and sat near the pool

"Here go to mommy" Luke said handing Sawyer to me and i rapped her in the towel and held her close

"She looked like she was enjoying it, what happened?" i asked

"I dont no i guess she was getting bord" he said and i laughed


	3. Chapter 3

-A few days later-

"Lucas!" peyton yelled and i ran to the kitchen

"What!" i said startled

"Take her shes pulling my hair ow!" she said while Sawyer was pulling her hair

"Sawyer dont do that" i said and pulled Sawyer from Peyton

"I think someones hitting their terrible twos early" she said

"Oh dont say that" i said

"Well its possible" she said

"Yeah well i was hoping it wouldnt happen until she was actually two" i said

"Sorry babe" she said

Later that day Haley and Nathan were over, Haley and Peyton were in the kitchen and me and Nathan were in the livingroom. I was laying on the couch with Sawyer sitting on my stomach with her sippy cup. While i was talking to her she somehow managed to pour the sippy cup upside down, on my face.

"Ah! Sawyer!" i said as juice went up my nose

"Uh-oh" Nathan said

"Take her Nate, take her!" i said sitting up coughing and Nathan picked Sawyer up

"Whats going on?" Peyton said walking in with Haley

"Sawyer poured juice in my nose" i said

"Are you okay?" she asked

"Yeah im fine" i said

"Good, like i said earlier. Terrible twos" she said

"Sawyers at her terrible twos already?, damn" Nathan said

"It must be hereditery, same thing happened with Jamie" Haley said

"Yeah which means it probably happened with me and Nathan" i said

"Yep" she said

"Naden" Sawyer said

"Did she just try to say Nathan!" Peyton said getting excited

"I think so, Sawyer say it again. Nathan" Nathan said to Sawyer

"Naden" Sawyer said

"Close enough!" he said

"She said her first name!" she said

"Shes just surprising us left and right isnt she" i said

"She is, and since she said my name she is officaily my favorite neice" Nathan said

"Babe shes your only neice" Haley said

"Whatever shes still my favorite" he said

We hungout for a little while longer and then they left. That night me and Peyton decided to drop Sawyer off with Brooke and we were gonna go out for dinner. We got to the resturaunt and ordered, while we waited for our food we talked.

"So Sawyers a little trouble maker now, isnt she?" Peyton asked

"Yep, hopefully she uses that for good when shes older, like you know she can kick some guys ass if he hits on her" i said

"Babe Sawyer will date" she said

"No, no guy is coming near my daughter" i said

"Aww babe your so protective, i love that" she said kissing me


End file.
